The present disclosure relates to a straddle type seat including a backrest.
In a vehicle such as a motorcycle, a straddle type seat on which a rider is seated to ride astride is adopted. In such a straddle type seat, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-203445, in order to support a bottom portion and a waist portion of the rider from the rear side and maintain a stable seating posture, a backrest may be provided on the rear side of a seating portion.
However, in the above related art, the backrest is fixed to a main seat, and the backrest cannot be attached or detached according to need.